Naruto Shippuden: Bonds Beyond Space
by arokiyanking18
Summary: Summary in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Shippuden: Bonds Beyond Space

Summary: Madara Uchiha, now in possession with Kakashi's Left Sharingan and Obito's Right Sharingan, combined with his Rinnegan and legendary Prowess of the Sage of Six Paths, casted the Infinite Tsukyomi, (Eye Of The Moon) a unbreakable Genjutsu, that projects ten tomoe of the Sharingan with the Rinnegan eye's ring pattern off the surface of the moon, trapping the ninja world in an everlasting dream, a place where they "truly" belong. However, few ninja are currently unaffected, hidden away inside what looks to be a purple fully armored Susano'o, a manifestation of an Uchiha's will. With these particular ninja left, will they find a way to break the unbreakable Genjutsu? Or will they fall just like the rest of the world?

Naruto Shippuden: Bonds Beyond Space_

Chapter 1: A Hero's Decision

"How are they not affected? It can't be that susano'o can it? ... No... that Rinnegan eye Sasuke has must be the safeguard. Where on earth did he obtain posssesion of it?" Madara thought to himself, baffled at what seems to be impossible from his knowledge and perspective of the Infinite Tsukyomi's divine might.

"What the hell is going on Sasuke? You could've gotten hit back there!" Naruto yelled at his old friend, a friend whom he parted ways with a few years ago, and occasionally ran across him on missions months ago. "There was no time, it had already begun." Sasuke began looking up, checking for any slight cracks in the manifestations full body form. "It looks like it can't breach the susano'os armor." He finished his analysis. "What do you mean Sasuke? Did Madara really start it?" Kakashi, the sensei of team 7 questioned the young Uchiha.

"The Infinite Tsukyomi, I can't believe it. If what Obito said was true, then everyone besides us and the reanimated Hokage who clearly arent living humans anymore, are trapped inside the Genjutsu forever." Sakura the female member of the 3-man squad said. Hearing Sakura's description of what was happening, Naruto flinched at what was said, after a moment of silence, the glowing yellow and black jinchuuriki, turned heel and attempted to run out to save his comrades. "Hold on you idiot! If you go out there you'll end up trapped too! If either of us fall its all over!" Sasuke pointed out to Naruto.

Naruto then came to an abrupt stop and cursed at his carelessness. Sasuke was right. If him and Sasuke were to fall in this fight, all was lost. Madara would've won, his dream would've finally be fulfilled. His dream, the path he had been striving to achieve for a long time. It then hit Naruto, his dream of becoming Hokage, flashed in his head. He then thought of what Obito said to him during Neji's death. 'How can you still dream of becoming Hokage if you lose all who are dear to you?'.

Those words brought him to a decision, go back on his word, his ninja way and leave everyone who acknowledged him for who he is and respected him for his own safety, or save the people who made him one of the strongest ninja in the world, and risk his death. He thought long and hard before he came to a decision.

"Don't just stand there and get quiet on us Naruto, get back over here so we can think of a plan to get out of this situation." Sasuke said to Naruto hoping to get an answer out of him. Naruto turned around and looked at Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi, before saying anything.

"No... I've been thinking, and what I didn't wanna accept was what really threw me for a loop. You guys are my friends, and I'd risk my life for you a thousand times over. But... what Obito said to me finally makes sense." Naruto softly spoke to his friends, who he loved to no end. "Naruto don't be selfless, at times like this is when you need to think what your next option is going to be instead of doing the impossible. The people we all know and love ... are lost." Kakashi's words to Naruto did hold truth, but his decision was already made.

"How can I become Hokage,if I can't even save one friend." Naruto replied to his sensei's words.

Sasuke's eyes widened, recalling those exact words at their reunion back at one of Orochimaru's hideouts for the first time.

'Naruto, what ever happened to becoming Hokage, isn't that your dream?' Sasuke questioned the blond haired ninja.

'How can I ever become Hokage, if I can't save one friend?' Naruto replied.

Bringing himself back to reality, Sasuke gave Naruto an annoyed look. But what his answer to Naruto was made everyone question was this the same Sasuke Uchiha who left the Village Hidden in the Leaves years ago. "If you go out there then you leave me no choice. Sakura, when I'm done. Immediately heal Naruto's eye. This seems like its the only way." Sasuke commanded the female member.

"Sasuke you can't go through with this!? Kakashi sensei do something!" Sakura pleaded to their teacher.

"Sakura, its for the best if you do as Sasuke says. There's a possibility Sasuke's Rinnegan eye is the key to our immunity from the Genjutsu.

After listening to what seems like the most plausible reason they are still alive, she gave in and accepted her duty. "Fine, I'll do it. But you better come back in one piece Naruto or your getting shredded apart by my fists!" Naruto shuddered at her sudden outburst, quickly trying to focus at the task at hand to take his mind off of Sakura's legendary beatdowns.

Sasuke took the Rinnegan eye out and transferred it to Naruto, feeling intense pain he tried not to scream but totally caved in.

"Stop whining you big baby, its almost over." Sakura attempted to reassure her friend and succeeded.

"Whoa... I feel... different." Naruto said astounded by the power he felt through the eye.

"You'll get used to that feeling Naruto, and don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Sasuke said to his blond teammate in an attempt to keep the blonds focus on his task.

"I would say your out of your mind Naruto, but you've proved yourself today." Kurama said. "Thanks Kurama, what about you guys? I'm guessing you all think its pointless don't you?" Naruto spoke to the rest of the tailed beasts he was entrusted with from the father of all ninja himself, Hagoromo Ōtsusuki, the Sage of Six Paths. "If our father had faith in you Naruto, we shall do our best to support your decisions and help you when you fall." Kokuo said. "Our will and power is one with you Naruto, we will follow you to the very end!" Matatabi said to the holder of all tailed beasts. "Besides, someone has to keep Big brother Kurama in check if your preoccupied." Son Goku added joking with the Nine-Tailed Fox. "Hmph nuisances." Kurama snorted.

"Aww come on Kurama they love you, at least crack a smile ya grumpy old rabbit." Naruto teased the mass of chakra he was with since the day he was born. "CALL ME A RABBIT AGAIN AND ILL SMASH YOU TO PIECES!" Kurama yelled at his partner, obviously annoyed by his containers insult.

"Yeah, yeah buddy I gotcha. So we're all set everyone?" Naruto asked to get an answer from his newly acquired tailed beasts. But everyone nodded with no objections, which means they were all set. "Great, then let's GO!"


	2. Chapter 2

(Naruto Shippuden: Bonds Beyond Space)

Chapter 2: The Sage of Six Path's Ninja Tools! A Hero's Sacrifice!

Recap: With the Infinite Tsukyomi now activated, the ninja world was now under a genjutsu that traps its victims in the world of dreams. Team 7 are all that's left, and with Naruto now learning the capabilities of the jutsu, he attempts to run off to save his comrades. However, he was cut short as Sasuke spilled out the truth, if either of them fall in battle, there is no more hope for anyone. Upon realizing his uselessness at the current situation, Naruto then realized what Obitos recent words meant, he cannot move on if he loathes on dreams that cannot be obtained through his own power. Now with new resolve, a Rinnegan eye, and confidence, he sets out to battle the forces that takes his pride and joy away.

"Okay Naruto listen well and I mean it, there's a chance that this eye is the key to our survival, so create 4 clones to stay close to us , one for each of us so that we be immune as long as we're near the eye." Sasuke stated to Naruto. Their best bet was to try to stay with in range of the Rinnegans power to avoid being trapped within the genjutsu.

"But wait, Sasuke what about Madara, he has the Rinnegan too and only my sage- ohhhhhhhh now I get what your saying." Naruto suddenly realized. Everyone had apparently knew Sasuke's plan was to keep a clone of Naruto around them so they would be invulnerable to the Tsukyomi, and evade Madara's Limbo.

"Still the same knucklehead I remember, fortunately you grew braincells so I wouldn't have to explain every little detail to you." Sasuke insulted Naruto. The blond enigma gave an annoyed look, and dismissed what he said. Sure Naruto didn't understand a lot back then but he HAS came a long way.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Sasuke asked everyone. No one had any objections to his plan and were ready to do the impossible.

"Yep! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto made the infamous hand sign that every kid did when they were young. *POOF* 4 identical clones of Naruto came out in white smoke each bearing the same eye.

"Mann, I never knew staring at myself sent shivers down my spine." Naruto said to himself a little nervous. They were now ready to take on Madara and get back their friends. "Ready... Go!" Sasuke signaled and dismissed his Susano'o. At that moment they all made a move in an attempt to rescue those trapped by the divine tree.

"What are they up to? Hm?" Madara looked down closely and seen 4 clones of Naruto, all with the Rinnegan eye also.

"Impossible! Now that brat has it?! There's now way he should- no... I sense Sasuke's chakra in that eye, so he transfered it, I'd better be careful if I want to take them out, since there are four clones with the same eye, he can see my Limbo clones and give warnings. This will prove difficult." Madara thought to himself, Obviously Naruto didn't have the Sharingan prowess which could predict opponents movements, but that doesn't mean he isn't any less dangerous.

*With Naruto*

"Okay so whoever is near me first I'll go rescue them and then-" "NARUTO YOU IDIOT LOOK BEHIND YOU!" Kurama interrupted Naruto's train of thought.

"Kurama what the hell is it man I'm trying to think here!" The blond jinchuriki was beyond irritated already, having his friends snatched away from him was one thing, but being one of the last hopes for the ninja world was also stressful. But what can you do?

"The scroll behind you on the ground peaks my interest, it seems awfully familiar." Kurama noted. Naruto then turned around to see a scroll with a giant gourd, and whatever else that thing next to it was featured on. (A/N: I really didn't know what the other thing was, the gourd only caught my attention in the anime as for the manga I usually don't read because the anime catches my attention more than a paper with words drawings and no sound fx lol.)

"The hell is this , and why is there a rip in it?" Naruto guessed looking at the scroll. "THIS IS OUR KEY TO SAVING YOUR FRIENDS NARUTO! THATS OLD MAN SIX'S SEALING GOURD!" Kurama yelled In Naruto's mind. "Naruto if you seal Madara with the gourd, the Tsukyomi will be deactivated and the war will be over!" Saiken surmised.

"Well, I guess its worth a shot. Alright let's save my friends in one go!" Naruto excitedly said. Unfortunately, Naruto didn't realized that Madara was right behind him and knocked him away.

"Dammit! I was so preoccupied I didn't realize he was this close!". Naruto cursed. His last chance to save the world was slipping away, he couldn't let Madara get the gourd!

"So... This marks the end of our war, I win brat. And for my prize... All the tailed beasts are MINE!" Madara then summoned out the gourd, ready to use it when he extracted all the tailed beasts to seal Naruto up for good. Naruto stood up. Ready to fight for his friends even after death, until Sasuke's clutch appearances weren't enough to go by. Sasuke appeared out of nowhere with the body flicker technique and attempted to capture the gourd for the win against Madara.

"Sasuke! Get out of the way! I'm the only one that can touch him! Wait a sec, do you know what's going on? And how come your not trapped like the others?" The gold and black clad ninja asked.

"Your clone told me Madara was nearby the real you, if that wasn't bad enough he disappeared right after those words left its mouth. Also, more bad news, Sakura and Kakashi are now trapped also. And for how I'm trapped. The sun and moon marks on our hands." Sasuke didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, but in this case it wasn't a choice. Naruto fought even harder when the odds were even more stacked against him, if there was anything that Sasuke liked about his teammate, it was his will to never give up, the Will of Fire.

"You two are already too late, I'm the new sage of six paths which means, that this gourd rightfully belongs to me now." Madara said, and with that he was now closer than ever to winning.

This is bad.

'What's the point of sealing the tailed beasts away, when I can eliminate both of the thorns in my sides at once?" Madara added.

This is really bad.

"And now... YOU BOTH LOSE!" Madara yelled ready to finish everything up once and for all. He opened the gourd, and time seemed like it had stopped, but all of a sudden, Sasuke was pushed out the way by none other than Naruto.

"Na-Narutooooo!" Sasuke screamed his name. And Naruto, along with the tailed beasts, asura's most recent incarnation, and the last light of hope all vanished, and sealed away.

Or so Sasuke thought. All of a sudden a hand made of yellow chakra rushed out and gripped Madara with an unbreakable grasp and whisked away with it the darkness over the world Naruto so dearly loved.

"Sasuke! Quick! Destroy the gourd! Its the only way!" Naruto pleaded.

"Without asking any further questions, his chidori sprung to life and he attempted to annihilate the gourd. But... He was hesitant, the guy he knew as a teammate, and now a brother without blood was going to be lost forever.

Sasuke started to hurt in his heart, the same pain he felt when he learned of Itachi's sacrifice for him and the leaf village. Tears were starting to drip down his cheeks, and the most painful frown was seen upon his face. This all was view by Minato, who was now in front of sasuke before throwing one of his kunai in the gourd for naruto to keep and a scrolled attached to a thread. He then walked over back to Sasuke, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke, I know its hard, but listen. Naruto realizes what he's fighting for, and he knows that only you can live to tell a tale for generations to come. I believe in my son, and have faith in him, just like he always had faith in you." Minato spoke. And Sasuke, now eyes widened upon this revelation, stayed strong and finally destroyed the gourd.

It was done, it was finally over. They won. Naruto's sacrifice wasn't In vain either. The supposedly unbreakable genjutsu was now dispelled. The divine tree withered and faded away releasing everyone who was captured.

Sasuke who was now standing with the now fading Minato, reflected on his past. "Naruto, thank you, for being my friend." And with that it was all over. Now marks the new story, of Naruto's journey in a new land. Unknown to him. An enemy who the thought was defeated, is fresh on his trail.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Shippuden: Bonds Beyond Space

(A/N: Yo what's up folks? I've been meaning to tell you this. My laptop recently broke and I haven't had time at all to write the story and or save it. But never fear because I will keep on trying to write the story on my mobile phone, but updates will b a bit more difficult because of certain days I work. Also I recently started watching Sword Art Online and it took me three days to finish 1 & 2 and GOD. I FREAKING LOVED IT. I may do a crossover between Naruto and SAO but with a twist. Using the same beginning Bonds Beyond Space has with Naruto being sealed withing the Six Paths gourd, and I'm naming it, Naruto Shippuden: Virtual Connections.

Warning! I will attempt to put Naruto and Asuna together, and pair Kirito with whoever you chose to pair him with. These are the people probably paired with Kirito. Please leave your choices In the reviews section.

Lizabeth-

(Not really sure)- Silica

Asada-

And I may keep Yuuki alive in this fanfiction if it goes on that long.

By next Tuesday the ballot will conclude with the winner kirito should be paired with. And the reason why I didn't add suguha was because... That's his freaking cousin and they dismissed that for the rest of SAO II. Oh well.


End file.
